


Snowy Eve

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and her husbands huddle for warmth in a cold Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Snowy Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Many thanks to my alpha for looking this over! You know who you are! And I hope the recipient likes what I came up with for the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It was Hermione’s first Christmas with her mates, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She quirkily smiles at their reluctance to stay at home instead of venturing out to an island resort. She had informed them since it was their first Christmas together, they needed to experience it being snowed in.

She had prepared everything for them, just in case things got out of hand. Hermione placed her purchases down on the table. 

She perused what she had bought. She was especially satisfied with the purchase of a heavy quilt that would keep them warm and cozy, just in case the power went out.

Rummaging through another bag she found her favorite hot cocoa. It was peppermint cinnamon flavoured and set it aside to fix it later with some s’mores marshmallows.

While she was busying with her items, Lucius and Severus came downstairs still waking up slowly. “Hermione?” Severus' voice was still soft and a little rough from sleep.

“In here! I’m fixing us some breakfast!”

They smelled the enticing aroma of coffee and waffles as they hurried to the small table that Hermione had set up in the kitchen.

“Love, the house elves would have happily prepared that for us,” Lucius sipped on his coffee waiting patiently for the food to be served.

“We gave them the weekend off, dearest, because of the bad weather. I have it on good authority they are helping Minerva in Hogwarts and don’t start grumbling about it dear. I can sense it from over here.” Hermione spoke busily fixing the trays.

Lucius signed irritability and put his cup down. They watched her fixing the warm, fluffy waffles decorated with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Lucius eyed it hungrily and glanced at Severus who was adding chocolate syrup to his. “How is it?”

The potions professor chewed his waffle thoughtfully and swallowed before he spoke, “Wonderful! Thank you love!”

Hermione beamed as she sat down to join them.

“What have you got planned for us today?” Lucius looked her deep in the eyes as he saw her thinking things through.

She took a bite of her waffle, relishing the flavor, “Well for one thing, set up the Christmas tree. Don’t worry, Draco picked one that will fit perfectly.”

“Is that the undecorated tree in the den?” Lucius reclined back, sipped his coffee as he read the morning paper.

“Yes, and you two are not going to try to wiggle your way out of this!” she pointed fingers at both of them who completely ignored her as they hurried up to finish breakfast.

“I was thinking we could decorate tonight and go shopping for presents before the winter storm set in.”

“Already done.'' Hermione smiled mischievously at them.

“We tried. Lets get this done and…” Lucius’ voice trailed off as he heard a strange noise coming from underneath them. They heard a horrific banging noise followed by a tensed silence. “Damn it all, the furnace has puttered out.” Lucius summoned house elves to go check on the furnace.

After a few hours had gone by they had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and Hermione started shivering.

Severus placed the warm blanket around her shoulders, as he guided her to the sofa.

“Well, what's the verdict?” Hermione chattered as Severus held her to get them both warm. He spoke several warming spells to try to get them warm.

“We have no heat. It's supposed to be really cold. Huddling for warmth would be my suggestion.”

Hermione chattered out, ”Not what I had planned for our first Christmas together.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ve contacted someone to fix the furnace. They should be here in the morning.”

“Lets get warm first by fixing us some delicious hot chocolate, then trim the tree, and if necessary decorate the manor.” Hermione pulled the heavy quilt around her to stop her teeth from chattering.

Severus found the peppermint cinnamon hot cocoa and sniffed the mixture. He hummed as he boiled water hot enough to prepare the favorable drink. 

Lucius smelled the enticing aroma of peppermint cinnamon in the air and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Are you alright dear?” Hermione chartered as she accepted the warm mug graciously. 

“For now, yes.” His voice growled softly before downing the hot cocoa in one gulp. 

“You didn't taste it nor did you savor the flavor,” Severus chided Lucius who was smelling his and added some s’mores marshmallows in his drink.

“I’ll fix some more.” Lucius rose up quickly from the chair to heat up some more cocoa before they started to decorate the tree.

“Oh look how calm and relaxing the snow looks!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly pointing out the first snowflakes of the winter.

“On to the tree trimming?” Severus asked Lucius worried about Hermione who had stuck her nose on the cold window to watch the snow blanketed the manor grounds.

“Come and watch this with me please!” she implored slightly shivering beneath the heavy quilt.

Severus summoned a warming charm around them as they bundled together, looking at the falling snow, sticking to everything it touches.

They kissed Hermione’s cheek, cherishing this moment before Christmas Day. 

Shuffling towards the tree in the den was difficult, The blanket was big enough for the three of them as they timed their steps carefully. But something happened and Lucius tripped and they fell in a puddle.

Hermione snuggled close to them. “Hermione, love, the tree.” Lucius could feel his legs going numb if they didn't get up and move soon.”

“Five minutes! That's all I ask!” Hermione yawned sleepily as she tried to snuggle really close to Severus.

Lucius gave Severus the you-are-no-help look when he spied the decorations laid out on the couch.

Severus shook his head and motioned at Hermione who was sound asleep. “She would never forgive us if we use magic on the tree to decorate.”

“Grab that pillow from the couch, Severus. At least we can make ourselves comfortable if we have to stay on this hard floor.”

“Or we can apparate to the bedchamber.” Severus suggested as he shifted positions.

“Can you apparate two extra people? We could do side-along apparition.” Lucius quirk an eyebrow. He did not want to splinch himself a day before Christmas.

Severus sighed and decided against it since he was very tired, “The dreaded floor it is.” 

They settle down and quickly feel asleep huddling for warmth under the weighted quilt blanket.

Morning came quickly as the shivering trio heard the furnace coming to life and felt heat rising.

Hermione yawned, and pushed the quilt down watching Severus and Lucius sleep, _Awe they remembered not to use magic to decorate the tree._

She kisses them when they try to wake from slumber. “Good morning, dears, the heat is back on and let's get that tree decorated!” she merrily stood up and stretched.

Severus and Lucius eyed each other wearily. “We agreed to make this first Christmas memorable for her.”

They rose and stretched their limbs to get ready to decorate the tree. “So many decorations I love. Do you plan to hang them all?” Lucius questioned curiously. 

Hermione had already started hanging the lights. “Yes, let's get started! Draco should be here anytime with Astoria and Scorpius.”


End file.
